Posesión infernal
by InoySasuke
Summary: "Donde llegue a ser tan insensible, sin un alma... Despiértame, sálvame, llama mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad...Hazme real, tráeme a la vida…Congelada por dentro, sin tus caricias, sin tu amor…No me dejes morir ahí, debe haber algo más, tráeme a la vida… " "Tú me rotulaste , yo te rotulare ,entonces yo os nombro los imperdonados."Cap.6
1. Prologo

**HOLA, DE NUEVO,**

**SIGO AQUÍ CON LOS SASUINOS, ME ENCANTAN Y COMO HAY POCOS FICS DE ESTA PAREJA A LLENAR FANFICTION ENTERITO DE ELLA, AGUANTE EL SASUINO**

* * *

-Ooo, vamos Sasuke, no seas así, necesitamos a un miembro mas para Akatsuki-protesto Sasori

-Y no nos vendría mal una chica mas-dijo Deidara

-Claro, para que la compartan como si fuera un juguete-apoyo Konan-los lunes para Itachi, los martes para Deidara, los miércoles para Sasuke, los jueves para Sasori y el resto repartirlo vosotros-digo con sarcasmo la peli azul

* * *

_*-Sasuke-kun te echo de menos* - _pensó Ino, allá a lo lejos en Konoha, seguramente muy lejos de donde estaba su querido Uchiha Sasuke, cada noche se preguntaba cuando volvería, ya que cada día lo echaba mas de menos…

* * *

-Podemos atacar la villa oculta de la hoja y asii…-el Uchiha menor no acabo de completar la frase porque estaba pensando en Ino, su Ino, su rubia de ojos azules y de largo cabello rubio-*_y así venirte conmigo, Ino, y estar juntos para siempre* _-pensó Sasuke

Itachi clavo su miraba en su hermano pequeño y supuso que estaría pensando en sus compañeros y…

-Dicen que en Konoha hay ninjas muy buenos y excepcionales-continuo Pein-quizas si convenciéramos a uno, para que…

-Baka, pero como vamos a convencerlo, lo que hay que hacer es forzarlo y ya-grito Tobi

-Así no vamos a ningún lado-suspiro Hidan

-Atacamos hoy la aldea y nos llevamos al mejor ninja que encontremos…-

-Ino-dijo Sasuke como si estuviera en un trance

-¿Qué has dicho?-se extraño Kakuzu

-Ino, puede ayudarnos-repitió de nuevo Sasuke

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, los dos la conocían sabían que era un excelente medica y una experta es espionaje, por no hablar de sus técnicas de su clan, su control mental y acceder a la mente y alma del enemigo…

-Ella puede ayudarnos-volvió a decir-y no vendrá porque la forcemos, vendrá por otra cosa, ¿verdad Sasuke?-miro a su hermano desafiante

-Bien, este es nuestro plan…-

-Hola Ino, ¿que te ocurre, sigues pensando en el teme?-paso por allí Naruto y vio a Ino y empezaron a hablar

-Si, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza-murmuro desolada con una triste sonrisa

-El teme vendrá de nuevo y seguro que estará con nosotros pronto, todo será como antes, el entrenamiento, los golpes de Sakura que me hacen volar 3 metros, las misiones de Tsunade-sama, Kakashi -sensei que siempre llega tarde, tu lanzándote encina de Sasuke nada mas verlo, los exámenes, Gaara del desierto sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, la flojera de Shika, las poses ridículas de el maestro Gai y Lee, tú y Sakura discutiendo, Iruka y yo comiendo ramen, el odioso primo de Hinata haciéndose el héroe, Akamaru de tal dueño tan perro, Tenten y sus armas, Sai y sus cuadros abstractos, la colección de insectos de Shino ,el record mundial de Chojii comiendo patatas fritas, la común timidez de Hinata, Asuma-sensei y Kurenai, yo haciendo mis tonterías diarias y matinales, y …-le fue recordando eso momentos de su infancia que nadie podría olvidar, pero ahora tenían 18 años y…

* * *

-¿Quién es Ino, una amiguita vuestra?-pregunto Deidara

-Es, mi novi…-le iba a responder antes de que

-Valla, valla Sasuke, no nos dijiste que tenías novia-le provoco Hidan

-¡Basta ya, Hidan!-le hizo callar Tobi-atacaremos la aldea y haremos que la Yamanaka se una al grupo-dijo esto ultimo con una risa malvada y pérfida-nos será útil

* * *

-Ino-puerca y el Naruto-baka hola-saludo la peli rosa a lo lejos

-Sakura-frentona-respondió la rubia-estábamos muy bien antes de que tú vinieras

-Sii-apollo Naruto y Sakura le mando un bofetón que lo hizo volar 3 metros (como había relatado antes el Uzumaki XD)-¿Sakura, porque hiciste eso?

-…-

-Hola-saludo Sai con una sonrisa encantadora-tan temprano y vosotros tres ya discutiendo y luego se dirijo a la Yamanaka- hola preciosa

-Hola Sai

* * *

Sus amigos no iban a cambiar nunca, y tampoco quería que cambiasen, pero si allá a lo lejos, supiera que Sasuke estaba bien y que pensaba en ella cada día, recordándola, estaría mas tranquila…

_Lo que no sabía es que era cierto._

Tan solo una esperanza de que algún día volvería a verlo y estar con el, hablando y diciéndole cosas bonitas y románticas al oído, ver pasar el atardecer los dos solos…

Lo echaba tanto de menos a él, solamente a el…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**SASUKE: YUPIII OTRO FIC EN EL QUE ME TORTURA FISICAMENTE Y SICOLOGICAMENTE, HAY DE MIII**

**YO: ESSO TE PASA POR LARGARTE DE KONOHA Y SOBRE TODO SIN LLEVAR A INO CONTIGO, SASUKE-BAKA**

**ITACHI: TE ESTA BIEN HERMANITO**

**YO: ITACHI –KUN TE QUEROO…3**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y YA VERE QUE HAGO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**AliceyShun**


	2. Los inmortales Akatsukis

-Ino ¿te encuentras bien?-se preocupo Sakura

-No pasa nada, Sakura-frente de marquesina, estoy bien-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada

-Nos vemos mañana, Ino-pig –se despidió la chica con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida para animar a su mejor amiga

Ino dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y se dirigió a la floristería de sus padres. Su interior estaba roto, y se sentía fatal, así que la rubia se echo a llorar, pobre Ino lloraba sin consuelo

* * *

-Quieres callarte de una maldita y buena vez, ateo-grito Hidan furioso

-Deberías de casarte con tu dios que no existe

-Cállate maldito avaro

-Márchate con Jashin y deja que vuelva a contar muy yenes maldito fanático religioso

* * *

-¡Bua buaaa, Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi es bueno!-lloraba como un loco

-¡Katsu! , Tobi vuelves a hacer eso y te hare explotar por los aires-se oyó la voz de el rubio

* * *

-¡Konan, te lo juro, no he sido yo!-se justificaba Itachi inútilmente

-¡Uchiha estas muerto!-le amenazo la maestra del origami

* * *

-Como vuelvas a tocar a mis hijos, Tobi…-empezó la frase el marionetista Sasori

-Entre los dos te aremos volar por los aires hasta que llegues a Saturno-acabo la frase el artista rubio

* * *

-Noo mi pecera no, allí están mis amigos, noo-gritaba Kisame (el pescado azul de Akatsuki) cuando Zetsu se trago la pecera anteriormente perteneciente al espadachín

* * *

Esto era frustrante y como siguieran así lo iban a volver loco, pero aggg él era el Dios del dolor, él era estaba cansado de todos y desesperado ¿Por qué negarlo? La organización era un completo desastre y los miembros no se llevaban nada bien entre ellos. Solo tenía que recordar como Deidara, Sasori e Hidan le escondieron el dinero a Kakuzu y este se puso hecha una fiera y arrasó con todo el lugar. O la vez que Tobi puso polvos pica-pica en la comida de Zetsu y Hidan reía como loco mientras veía casi ahogarse o hacia uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos volar en la lámpara de la cocina o molestar a Deidara. Y también estaba arto de oír las explosiones de Deidara y los gritos histéricos de Itachi siendo perseguido por Konan

Estaba harto de oír a Sasori y Deidara en su tan común y cansina discusión de siempre sobre el arte

Y de nuevo ¡BOOOM!

O las típicas discusiones de Kakuzu con Hidan sobre el dinero y Jashin, en fin.

Pero lo peor era Tobi, oh no, Tobi es un arma de destitución masiva de lo estúpido que llegaba a ser, Deidara y Konan solían saberlo por experiencia.

Y bueno nada mejor que:

Querido Jashin-sama, te honrare con eternos sacrificios en tu sagrado nombre ya que Tobi se ofrece voluntario, permite que Kakuzu se muera la bendita pobreza a ver si deja las obsesiones de amar a una maldita mierda de papel, haz que el jefe y Konan se casen y tengan muchos hijos para que así no vuelvan nunca a organización, diles a Deidara y Sasori que el arte que ellos hacen es una mierda y no vale un centavo. Hágase tu voluntad de convertir en sushi a la pescadilla esta del infierno. Y no permitas que los malditos ateos de Konoha me encuentren

-Oye, Hidan tu quieres morirte ¿verdad?-les preguntaron indirectamente con una mirada asesina Kakuzu, Konan, Pein, Deidara, Sasori y Kisame. Mientras que Itachi se reía por lo bajo y Tobi se reía a carcajadas

* * *

O las pesadas discusiones de Konan e Itachi

-¿Unas palabras antes de morir, Uchiha?

-Si, me gustaría despedirme de todos mis compañeros de Akatsuki, aunque ninguno valora mi gran trabajo (no miro a Kakuzu) y quería seguir fastidiándole la vida a mi hermanito y a su guapa novia rubia. Y que… ¡El gran Itachi Uchiha no morirá hoy! Así que adiós-y se largo corriendo antes de que la peli azul lo encontrara

* * *

O…

La típica maldita alarma de la organización, eso si lo que tenia hasta las narices…

Atención miembros de Akatsuki, se activado la alarma roja .Eso quiere decir que tenéis que ir a la sala principal de la cueva. Ya que esto es una emergencia. El líder y dios Pein esta a punto de hacer una acto suicida si queréis impedirlo debéis de ir rápido a la sala principal ¡Y aprovechamos para recordar que la tienda de Jashin y el invernadero de Zetsu han bajado un 30% los precios de sus artículos, dejándolo todo a un precio irresistible!

-¿Qué mierda de alarma es esta?-se lamento el chico pelirrojo lleno de pircings-Bien, amplificadores a la máxima potencia y sonido… ¿Qué NACIRES HACEIS QUE NO VENIS? ¡COMO NO VENGAIS EN UN MEDIO SEGUNDO OS MATARE A TODOS!-berreo por los altavoces mientras que Konan suspiraba

_(Un minuto y 31 segundos más tarde)_

Pein caminaba de un lado para otro lanzando maldiciones, torturas y castigos de todo tipo

_(Un minuto y 34 segundos después)_

-O esos malditos se están burlando de mi ahora verán-dijo psicopatamente y volvió a coger el micrófono mientras Konan se preguntaba que haría ahora su amigo

-¡MALDITOS COMO NO VENGAIS AHORA MISMO NO VEREIS UN NUEVO DIA!¡KAKUZU TE BLOQUEARE TODAS TUS CUENTAS BANCARIAS, HIDAN NO MAS SACRIFICIOS NI DIOSES Y TE CIERRO LA TIENDA , KISAME TE CONFISCO PARA SIEMPRE LA PECERA,DEIDARA SE ACABARON LAS EXPLOSIONES Y LAS FIGURAS DE ARCILLA, SASORI QUEMARE TODAS TUS MALDITAS MARIONESTA, ZESTU COMO NO VENGAS AHORA NO TE REGARE Y TE QUITARE EL INVERNADERO Y TIENDA DE TUS PLANTAS Y ITACHI TU NO PODRAS FASTIDIAR MAS A TU HERMANO Y NO VERAS MAS A LA RUBIA ESA Y TU TOBI TE SEPARARE DE DEIDARA Y TE COSERE LA BOCA PARA QUE NO MOLESTES MAS!

Esas eran las palabras mágicas, porque al instante empezaron a oírse sonidos de pies corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, lamentos y maldiciones de todo tipo (de Hidan y Kakuzu) y los restantes miembros de Akatsuki aparecieron por la puerta, empujándose entre ellos para entrar los primeros. Después de un tres minutos y medio, y de alguna que otra patada en la entrepierna, los Akatsuki entraron en la sala y en ese momento empezaron a hablar como locos todos a la vez.

— ¡Maldita sea, líder! ¡No puede dejarme sin sacrificios para Jashin-sama ni cerrar mi tienda de artículos! ¿Qué les diré a mis clientes? ¡Si lo hace, le... le… maldeciré para toda la vida! – vocifero Hidan.

-Líder, si cumple esa amenaza le enviaré el peor demonio de este mundo… un abogado. Y le pagaré con todo el dinero del grupo. Le embargará este cutrichil por el cual todos tenemos por base –dijo Kakuzu a gritos al oír la amenaza.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿CÓMO QUE NO PODRE MAS HACER LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE MI HERMANOY NO PODRE TONTAR MAS CON SU NOVIA? –grito Itachi al borde de la desesperación

— ¡Nooooo, mi pecera noo! Ahí están todos mis amigos: Naruto, Doraemon y el pequeño Kisame Junior… ¡No puede confiscarme mi pecera! –Este es Kisame…

—Líder-sama, ¡es intolerable que no pueda ejercer mi arte, hn! ¡El arte es una explosión ¿verdad Damna?! –gritó Deidara.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Deidara-dijo Sasori

Durante cinco minutos más, siguieron gritando y pidiendo explicaciones y después de estos cinco minutos, en los cuales se oyó de todo (desde dudas sobre la orientación sexual, a como hacer barquitos de papel y de como cocinar ramen), Pein cortó el rollo.

_Si la idea de la alarma no fue muy buena tuvo que reconocerlo…_

Era un desastre. Todos los días igual uff, es que no podían hacer un papel donde Tobi gritara a Deidara y no al revés, un papel donde Zetsu no se comiera todo tipo de cosas, un papel donde Konan lo tratara como un rey o un papel donde Kisame no fuera un pez…

La organización de Akatsuki era un desastre

Pero justo hay se le ocurrió una idea diabólica. Recordó la idea del otro día, eso de asociar a otra persona para la organizació lo pensaría.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**YO: PORFAVOR NO ME MATEN POR NO PPNER NADA DE SASUKE E INO, A PARTIR DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SERAN CASI LOS PROTAGONISTAS CON AKATSUKI, Y TENGO OTRO FIC SASUINO AQUÍ EN FANFICTION QUE SE LLAMA DESEOS **

**DEJEN MAS DE 5 REVIEWS Y CONTINUARE…**

**leidihuchiha: gracias por tu review , si tienes razón hay mucho sasusaku ,continuare cuando pueda y animate a hacer un sasuino :) seguro que te queda bien**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	3. Promesa rota

Bueno, aquí me tienen con otro capitulo, daré los agradecimientos al final de cap.

* * *

-Bien, ya que estáis todos aquí-empezó a hablar Pein-he pensado, que…

-Venga jefe, déjese de monsergas y suéltelo de maldita vez, que el tiempo es oro y el oro es dinero-le interrumpió Kakuzu exhausto por tanto misterio

-Bueno como iba diciendo – una mirada asesina dirigida a Kakuzu que este ignoro por completo-mañana mismo partiremos a Konoha…

.

.

.

Era por la mañana el sol resplandecía en los mas alto del cielo, anunciando una calurosa mañana; era el comienzo de un gran día ajetreado, en las calles se podía divisar a muchos niños jugando, y las tiendas estaban repletas de gente ansiosa esperando finalizar sus compras…

Las calles estaban llenas, prometía ser un gran día, un bueno día, menos para _ella…_

-Problemática, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto el poseedor de sombras a su amiga, que la miraba observadoramente, por su curioso estado de animo

-Si, Shika, estoy bien-respondió sin muchos ánimos-tengo que volver a floristería, nos vemos luego y dale saludos a tus padre de mi parte-dijo esbozando un triste sonrisa cansada

-Como quieras, nos vemos luego, problemática

Sin muchos ánimos de ir a la floristería, y con pocas ganas de hacer nada se fue a entrenar con Kurenai y Kiba.

.

.

.

-Venga, Ino, tu puedes-la alentó la maestra a la vez que vio el ataque defensivo de Kiba-solo debes concentrarte y ejecutar bien el genjutsu-añadio con voz ronca

-Vamos Ino-de dijo a si misma para darse ánimos -tu puedes, concéntrate – y después de varios segundos hizo las dificultosas posiciones de manos, pero después de un segundo de indecisión, se dio cuenta de que el genjutsu funcionaba muy bien, pero no había conseguido atrapar a Kiba en el, si no que se había atrapado a si misma en una ilusión

..

_-Sasu, no quiero que te vallas –le rogo con un semblante triste sabiendo, que él tendría que irse de la villa_

_-Ino, no me iré para siempre-le dijo mostrando que en verdad él se preocupaba mucho-algún día volveré, y cuando vuelva todo será como antes-continuo con voz profunda y fría_

_Ella misma vio de nuevo ese recuerdo de hace ya 3 años, y sin fuerzas, callo de rodillas a la vez que derraba una finas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos azules, era tan doloroso pensar que Sasuke le había prometido algo así y que jamás cumpliría su promesa, y sintiéndose presa de su mismo genjutsu sintió como los recuerdos tornaban otra forma y ahora se convertían en la partida de Sasuke, ella no sabia que hacer, solo esperaba no quedarse atrapada en ese genjutsu mas rato…_

_-Ojala ese día llegue pronto-susurro casi incosciente antes de sentir una gran pesadez en su cuerpo_

Lo último que recordaba antes de desmayarse fue como unas habilidosas manos la liberaban de su patético genjutsu

-Ino, creo que el entrenamiento por hoy ha terminado…-…

.

.

.

Se despertó en su gran cama, al confundida, sintiéndose presa de la tarde, miro con precisión el reloj que había encima de su mesita de noche que marcaba las siete, por un momento se paro a pensar en el que hacia en su dormitorio a estas horas hasta que callo y se acordó del entrenamiento con Kurenai, pero a partir de hay todo estaba borroso…

Suspiro agotada y decidió darse una larga ducha

_-Que día tan agotador-pensó, mientras se despojaba con lentitud de sus ropas para meterse en la ducha_

Una vez dentro de la ducha , deshizo su coleta y paso su mano por las hebras rubia de su cabello que llegaba hasta la espalda ,a la vez que sonreía al recordar el combate que tuvo con Sakura en los exámenes chunnin, aquel pensamiento infantil que le recordaba que se había dejado el cabello largo para el Uchiha. Trato de ahuyentar el pensamiento con el agua caliente que masajeaba su delicado cuerpo, maestras que se relajaba

Después de una larga ducha, se puso su pijama y decidió que pronto se iría a dormir, puesto que ya era tarde, ella con gesto preocupado le dio una mirada precipitada a su habitación en penumbras para ver si todo seguía igual que antes. Y en efecto todo seguía igual, solo que la ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta, se extraño de que estuviera abierta, puesto que ella la había dejado cerrada y estaba segurísima

La rubia noto una extraña presencia en su cuarto en penumbras, identifico su charkra y se quedo impresionada, porque aquel individuo era muy fuerte

La hábil sombra se movía dejando ver el físico del infiltrado, ella sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espalda a la vez que se quedo paralizada por el miedo. Él extraño vestía con una indumentaria rara, aunque ella la supo reconocer en seguida, ya que el llevaba una gran túnica negra

En la penumbra de la habitación, unos ojos rojos sangre se encendieron, mientras que la Yamanaka paralizada por el miedo no decía nada

El desconocido se iba aproximando a ella, mientras que la chica retrocedía varios pasos hasta toparse con la pared. Ella ya acorralada por el extraño, se fijo en sus oscuros, mientras que el individuo acariciaba el cabello rubio de Ino que caía sobre su rostro y

Al fin , Ino puedo ver mas de cerca su rostro: tenia un llamativo pelo negro y unos ojos rojos , se le notaba en la cara que no era de Konoha , ni de ninguno de las aldeas aliadas , si no mas bien , recordaba haber visto su rostro antes , en alguna fotografía o libro

El extraño la agarro de la cintura y acaricio las doradas hebra del cabello de Ino…

-¿Sasuke?...

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

YO: ¿El desconocido será Sasuke? ¿Que pasara luego? Todo eso en el próximo capitulo

TODOS: Dejen 5 review y cuando pueda subirá la continuación

DEIDARA: ¿Y yo que? ¿Cuando voy a aparecer?

YO: Cuando te toque ¬¬…

TOBI: Tobi quiere ver el próximo capitulo, Tobi quiere saber…

* * *

super-fan-bakugan: me alegro de que te guste mi fic, y si el capitulo anterior lo hice de comedia aposta , porque en este fic , tambien pondre mas escenas graciosas y demas , todo eso en los siguientes capítulos jejeje cuidate :)

Samus amezcua: ya sabes bienvenidos los sasuinos en fanfiction , jejeje , cuando hagas un fic avísame ¿eh? , bueno continuare cuando pueda , espero que te guste este cap.

leidihuchiha : si tenes razon , pobre Pein ,jejeje , pronto pondre sasuino , te lo juro , pero estos primeros capitulos , son algo asi como una introducion , pronto hare la conti , jejeje esperare tus siguientes reviews y ya eres mi lectora oficial sasuino , cuidate y gracias por agregar este fic a tus favoritos :)

Samantta Hyuuga : gracias por agregar este fic a favoritos , bueno cuidate amiga

Hibari-sempai: espero que pronto cuelgues la conti de tus fics, porque estoy ansiosa por leerlos , y gracias por agregar este fic a favoritos

Y hasta el proximo capitulo amigos shinobis , nos vemos ,no se olviden de dejar algun review

¿Reviews?

AliceyShun


	4. Amanecer

**Resumen: **Akatsuki ha regresado y con el Sasuke, intentaran destruir la aldea de la hoja, pero Akatsuki le propone algo a Ino "Ino, por favor ven conmigo""¿Pero Sasuke porque?" Ino, únete a nosotros "Pronto será difícil de decidir con quién quedarse...

**Advertencias: **A/M: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a se me escapen algunas palabrotas U^^.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El extraño la agarro de la cintura y acaricio las doradas hebra del cabello de Ino…

─ ¿Sasuke?...-exhalo ella en un gran suspiro, mientras que el individuo acercaba su rostro al oído de la rubia con lentitud, el extraño le susurro unas palabras al oído:

─No, no soy Sasuke-respondió con una voz ronca, dura y quizás un tanto fría, mientras que gracias a la luz del satélite nocturno se podían apreciar sus duras facciones moverse al hablar.

─ ¿Entonces…eres Itachi?-siguió preguntando con voz de hilo , jamás había oído su nombre y jamás lo había pronunciado, pero se sentía ligada ahora a aquel nombre─¿Itachi Uchiha?-aquel hombre desprendía un fuerte magnetismo que hacía que Ino se calmara y se sintiera relajada ¡Por Kami! Aquel hombre le recordaba a alguien, se parecía tanto a Sasuke, en el físico, en la actitud, y supuestamente no parecía una persona, parecía un muñequito de porcelana, perfecto en sus facciones y en su cuerpo…Acto seguido la fémina se quedó paralizada…

─Si, tú debes venirte conmigo-le ordeno en tono autoritario y con frialdad en sus palabras, dejando a una pequeñas Ino confusa ante un miembro de…

¡Pero que idiota había sido! ¡Ahora lo recordaba todo! Los escalofríos le empezaron a atenazar sin piedad en la espalda. Sabía y estaba informada de que varios Uchiha pertenecían a una organización criminal de asesinos renegados, puesto que aparecían vinculados en el libro del Bingo. Si, todavía no recordaba mal, aquella organización se llama Akatsuki. El miedo la siguió invadiendo y se sintió que estaba atrapada.

En la penumbra de la habitación, el hombre la tomo de su fina mano y la agarro con firmeza para que no se escapara y después le susurro de nuevo al oído…

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya, horas, minutos, años…? Maldijo todo lo que le rodeaba, puesto que empezaba a desesperarse. Aquel comportamiento no era normal en ella. Solo deseaba que la mujer problemática no estuviera mal. Ahora sí que se trataba de puro nerviosismo, y la preocupación apareció en su mente, además, no podía negarlo, le preocupaba demasiado. Ino era muy problemática, quizás demasiado.

.

.

─ ¿T-tu, perteneces a Akatsuki, verdad?-le preguntó algo temerosa, pues aquel hombre la había aprisionado con solo agarrarle las muñecas. Estaba asustada…

─Debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga ¿vale?-siguió hablándole ignorando la pregunta de la chica un tanto frio que hacia estremecer de miedo a la Yamanaka-No te hare daño.

─ ¿Eres el hermano de Sasuke?-pregunto con inocencia, pero esta vez la paciencia se le acabo a Itachi, y sin previo aviso la tomo de nuevo de la mano…

─Vámonos-murmuro entre dientes.

Ino quedo más confundida todavía, sabía que aquel hombre era un Uchiha, eso lo podía deducir por el aspecto y por su sharingan, y tambien sabía que era un asesino de la banda criminal más buscada de las cinco grandes naciones ninja: Akatsuki.

.

Con sigilo salieron de la casa de Ino por la ventana, fuera hacia frio, el suficiente como para que ella empezara a templar, el ambiente era de tranquilidad y paz absoluta por la noche. La Luna se divisaba solitaria en el cielo nublado._ Luna llena._

Se dirigieron a las afueras de Konohagakure, donde lo desconocido estaba muy lejos de las puertas de la ciudad. Ino cautelosa, diviso a un grupo de gente justo cerca de la salida de Konoha, a simple vista no se podían distinguir, pero estaba casi segura que tenían que ver con Itachi.

_─Tu, perteneces mi clan, al clan Uchiha._

Esa confesión dejo helada a Ino, ¿pero cómo era posible que ella, pudiera pertenecer a uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha?

Se sintió presa del pánico y del desánimo, y notaba como el sudor presuroso le recorría la frente. Le lanzo una mirada amenazante a su acompañante que este ignoraba por completo. Y pronto se iban acercando a aquellos individuos del fondo.

_─Sé que te resulta extraño, pero, en ti, corre ya la sangre de los Uchiha._

La chica le devolvió la mirada y lo miro fijamente a los ojos y en ellos vio a un niño pequeño moreno buscando consuelo en su madre que le mimaba y decía que parara de llorar, porque todo había pasado. Se maldijo a si misma por ser tan tonta y soltó alguna lagrima que descendía por su pálido rostro…

─Lo siento , no puedo evitarlo , son tus ojos…-no continuo su frase , porque había tomado un mechón de pelo del moreno echándolo hacia atrás para poder contemplar mejor sus ojos de hielo , con suavidad, ternura y delicadeza le acaricio el rostro mientras lo miraba con compasión. Volvió a ver en sus ojos reflejado un oscuro odio que lo consumía y una eterna soledad, reflejados en un ambiente somnífero lleno de sangre. Y de nuevo se perdió en su mirada…

.

─ ¡Por kami! ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?-se quejó una chica extremadamente rara, con un llamativo color de pelo azul, vestida con una larga túnica negra adornada con nubes rojas. Por lo que se veía, era la única chica de grupo.

─Hmp.

─Ya sabes cómo es Itachi-secundo otro tipo muy alto con otra túnica idéntica a la que llevaba la chica con un extravagante pero llamativo pelo rojo.-Siempre tan puntual-acabo por refunfuñar en su tan marcada ironía.

.

.

.

_─ ¿Eres hermosa, sabes?-le dijo Sasuke con ternura a la rubia de ojos azules._

_─Y tú eres mi héroe, mi héroe de la brillante armadura-respondió ella en un alago.-Que siempre viene a rescatarme de los horribles peligros._

_─Y vos sois, mi bella dama…-dijo mientras la besaba en la frente.-Te amo, Ino-le susurró al oído antes de quedarse dormidos en la cama de ella._

_._

Aquellas palabras desparecían en el viento que soplaba con suavidad, pero Ino volvió a la dura realidad…Se sintió estúpida por estar aprisionada por un asesino que la llevaba _a-vete-tu-a-saber-donde-y-a-que-lugar._

Intento zafarse del agarre del moreno varias veces pero sin éxito. Solo deseaba que aquel Uchiha no le hicieran nada , y nuevamente su mente(ah ,yo y mis rimas jeje) pensó en su _Sasu._

El moreno y la rubia (si, aun cautiva) se fueron acercando a la salida de la gran ciudad topándose con un grupo numeroso de gente a las afueras. Ino se fijó que llevaban la misma extraña vestimenta que su secuestrador (?).¡Por kami! ¿Y si realmente era Akatsuki? ¿Y si realmente querían hacerle algo como sacarle información o peor aún y si querían secuestrarla…?

─ ¿La has traído?-esa voz saco a Ino de sus horribles pensamientos sobre aquel grupo. Él hombre que había hablado era pelirrojo con el pelo alborotado y con unos llamativos pircings cubriéndole toda la cara, Ino pensó que quizás él podía ser el líder de aquella organización.

_─ ¡Bendito Kami ilumíname! _–Pensó Ino desesperada

La Luna resaltaba aquella noche por en gran cielo , escondiéndose tras las asustadas de madrugada y pronto saldría el Sol y 暁(1).

_"Ahora sé, que el Sol y la Luna se aman"_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

(1) 暁:Amanecer en japonés. La palabra Akatsuki proviene del japonés y significa amanecer.

.

¿Qué pasara, será cierto lo que dice Itachi de que Ino pertenece al clan Uchiha? ¿Qué querrá aquella organización de Ino? ¿Y sobre todo cuando aparecerá Sasuke?

Todo eso en el siguiente capítulo U^^, quiero daros la gracias los que comentáis y leéis este fic, ya que los reviews son mi inspiración divina (?) como los unicornios (nuevamente ?) ,ojala hagamos entre todos un mundo más Sasuino y espero ver sus queridas letras en un hermoso review.

Sé que soy muy mala muahahahaha por no poner a Sasukesito por ahora, pero ya aparecerá y quizás ponga un lemon intenso sasuino futuramente. Y otra cosa, los que me preguntaban por un triángulo amoroso ItaInoSasu no lo sé , pero seguramente halla celos jejejeje.

Dejen muchos reviews y pronti hare una continuación , dejen sus comentarios que volare con ellos al país de la imaginación (?) :D (estoy loca lo sé -.-)

Cuídense y ¿reviews please?

AliceyShun


	5. Los imperdonados

**Resumen: **Akatsuki ha regresado y con el Sasuke, intentaran destruir la aldea de la hoja, pero Akatsuki le propone algo a Ino"Ino, por favor ven conmigo""¿Pero Sasuke porque?" "Ino, únete a nosotros" "Pronto será difícil de decidir con quién quedarse...

**Advertencias: **Naruto, no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto.

Perdón por la demora, últimamente estuve muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo para los fic. Todavía tengo sin actualizar los otros, pero cuando llegue el verano, seguiré con ellos, no los quiero dejar a medias.

Entre todos hagamos un mundo más sasuino.

Gracias por sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz a esta pequeña criaturita de la naturaleza. Seguramente halla el trio amoroso ItaInoSasu, y es que me encanta a los dos chicos más sexys de Naruto pelear por Ino

Ya que has entrado a ver este capitulo debes dejar un review y te daré galletitas :3

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

─ ¿La has traído?-esa voz saco a Ino de sus horribles pensamientos sobre aquel grupo. Él hombre que había hablado era pelirrojo con el pelo alborotado y con unos llamativos pircings cubriéndole toda la cara, Ino pensó que quizás él podía ser el líder de aquella organización.

─ _¡Bendito Kami ilumíname! _–Pensó Ino desesperada

La Luna resaltaba aquella noche por en gran cielo, escondiéndose tras las asustadas de madrugada y pronto saldría el Sol y amanecería.

─ ¿Qué queréis de mí?─pregunto la Yamanaka con voz temblorosa, pero intentaba aparentar fuerza. Solo que todo esto era demasiado para ella.─ ¿Quiénes sois?─nadie le respondió, nadie.

.

.

.

─_Por favor, no seas, asi._

─ _¿Te importa que te llame Sasu?-pregunto con voz sincera, mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos rubios. El silencio se hizo presente._

─_Para nada. Hmp._

.

.

.

─Serás mi prisionera y debes obedecer todo lo que yo te diga─le susurro Itachi al oído, tan bajo, que solo ella lo pudo entender, su voz era profunda y fría.─ Tranquila, no te hare nada.

─ ¡¿Tranquila, quieres que esté tranquila?!-Vocifero Ino enfada , todos la miraron perplejos y con cara de no entender nada , Ino siguió gritando.─ Primero , entras en mi habitación como si nada ,luego , pretendes secuestrarme y después me juntas con ninja renegados , de rango S.─ Siguió gritando entre sollozos desconsolada.─Si Sasuke estuviera aquí seguro que nada de esto pasaría

─ Ino, por Dios, baja el volumen.

─ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

─Eso no importa, vámonos, que se nos hace tarde-la voz de Pein se hizo presente, retumbaba algo en las grandes puertas de la ciudad. Se acercó a la diablesa rubia y le tendió una túnica y un gorro similar al que llevaban puesto todo la organización-Ten, debes ponerte esto.

Ino agarro las prendas y miro al líder de Akatsuki perpleja, se atavió con ellas a una velocidad increíble, pero debajo de su túnica llevaba su ropa normal de ninja.

─ ¿A dónde vais a llevarme?─pregunto, pero nadie le respondió.

De repente ella sintió una gran punzada de dolor en la cabeza y una voz sonó en su mente

─Tu realmente eres de mi clan, tienes la misma sangre que el clan Uchiha.

─Yo…, ¿estás diciendo que soy una Uchiha?

─Exacto.-Itachi hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuo-No te diste cuenta de que posees el Sharingan

─…─

─Vaya, yo creía que eras mas inteligente-dijo con cierto desprecio hacia ella haciendo que todo el buen y escaso humor de la rubia en estos momentos se fuera para otra galaxia si ni siquiera mandar postal , y las muy malditas neuronas de Ino explotaron.

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme asi? ¡Hijo de p…!

─No sé cómo una mujer tan escandalosa y gritona pudo haber salido con mi hermano─le sonrió con superioridad mientras que Ino masculla maldiciones para el Uchiha mayor.

.

_Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo de diosa , mientras que ella le permitía tal aceso al moreno mordiéndole los labios mientras gritaba de placer , ella no quería volver a ser como antes , solo quería estar con la única persona que la hacía feliz._

─ _¿Ino, que pasa?_

─…

─_Preciosa no llores─la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras que la abrazaba, el contacto entre sus pieles se incendió a pesar de que no llevaban ropa por encima._

_A veces solo queda respirar, aguantar las lágrimas y el dolor, y sonreír._

_Tal vez no podría rozar la felicidad, ni siquiera aspirarla, pero sabía que él se iba a ir, y no sabría si alguna vez iría a volver._

_Las lágrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas, asustadas, mientras que la muchacha cerraba los ojos, apoyo suavemente la cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha, y su cabello rubio estaba ligeramente despeinado._

_Y los dos juntos bailaban descalzos bajo las hojas del otoño._

_._

─Estás diciéndome ¿Qué tambien poseos los **justsus katon (1)** de tu clan?

─…─

.

─¿Se acordara de mí?─pero Konan ya no estaba tan segura.

.

─_Tú me rotulaste , yo te rotulare ,entonces yo os nombro los imperdonados.(2)_

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Jutsus katon(1) : Jutsus de fuego , en este caso se refieren a los jutsus de fuego del clan Uchiha**

**Tú me rotulaste , yo te rotulare…(2) : Es una parte de la canción The unforgiven de Metallica , traducida del inglés al español.**

**Prontito aparecerá Sasuke (muahahaha no sé cuándo pero pronto) y si , hare un trio amoroso , y ya iré desarrollando la trama y pondre su deseado lemon (+18)**

**Awensome déjame un review y te daré el mundo del chocolate con unas galletitas de recuerdo.**

**Son una criaturita de la naturaleza y necesito inspiración divina…**

**Dejen muchitos reviews**


	6. Traéme a la vida

**Resumen: **Akatsuki ha regresado y con el Sasuke, intentaran destruir la aldea de la hoja, pero Akatsuki le propone algo a Ino "Ino, por favor ven conmigo""¿Pero Sasuke porque?" Ino, únete a nosotros "Pronto será difícil de decidir con quién quedarse...

**Advertencias: **A/M: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto , quizás se me escapen algunas palabrotas U^^.

Hola queridos amigos lectores : perdóneme la tardanza , es que me costaba encontrar el punto en el que deje la historia , no descuidare más este fic , gracias por sus reviews , ya que son mi inspiración divina , que me hacen muy feliz y me hacen volar al mundo de la imaginación , donde las galletas hablan y donde hay castillo de caramelo…

Si has entrado a ver este capítulo debes dejar un review y te daré muchas galletitas :3

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

El Uchiha recorría con su presa las oscuras calles de la ciudad mientras ella seguía hipnotizada, con su ser, tanto dolor en su corazón que no había curado, tanto silencio convertido en olvido. La agarraba de la mano peligrosamente; el pego a una pared y sensualmente se acercó a su oído, mientras que la chica no oía más ruido que sonido de sus latidos del corazón desbocados.

─No trates de ocultarme nada, tienes dueño y eres de mi hermano.

─Yo… yo… realmente no…- no lograba decir unas palabras mientras que su conciencia se esfumaba, aquel contacto con el moreno en su piel estaba reavivando la llama que alguna vez existió en su corazón, aquello era demasiado para la rubia, de un momento a otro iba a perder en juicio. Trató de mirar para otro lado, pero sus ojos se concentraron en ver la camisa que Itachi llevaba por debajo de la túnica, y mira tú que tenía desabrochados los dos primeros botones de su prenda y mostraba su torso desnudo. Con mucho gusto le desabotonaría el resto de aquellos puntitos molestos que resaltaban. ¡Por kami-sama! Aquel Uchiha trata de matarla , y que estuviera condenadamente bueno no ayudaba nada.

Se acercó lo suficiente a sus labios y le acaricio la cintura mientras que la apretujaba contra él; aspiro el perfume de su cabello rubio e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse de aquella posesión infernal, aquella chica conseguía volverlo completamente loco.

─Somos los dos culpables, estas tan metida en el problema como yo , no lo niegues-aquella voz consiguió estremecerla hasta el punto de que se entregaría a aquel chico que tanto le duro y se dejó llevar.

_No todo el dolor es silencio, no todas las lágrimas son de traición. Pero ambos tenemos la misma culpa y compartimos el castigo._

.

.

.

─Sakura-chan, no seas asi, me prometiste que me prepararías de cenar ramen-protestaba Naruto desde el salón de su nueva casa que había comprado con su esposa, ella estaba en la cocina suspirando y preguntándose por que Naruto era tan ruidoso. Suspiro con satisfacción y una sonrisa adorno sus labios y empezó a preparar la cena.

─Ya voy, ya voy, no seas tan ruidoso-

El Hokage se acercó sigilosamente a la cocina y corrió a besar a su esposa, ella se tocó con alegría su panza y dijo solemnemente:

─Seguro que este de aquí-señalo su barriga-se está riendo de ti por ser tan goloso, Naruto-rio con felicidad a su marido. Naruto saco una sonrisa sincera prometiéndose a sí mismo dejar de comer tanto.

─Sakura ,sabes que cocinas muy rico y que tengo hambre , me he pasado todo un día entre papeles y hojas y estoy hambriento-y hacia un pucherito mientras que se sentaba en la mesa de su cocina nueva esperando el ramen que hacía con tanto amor su esposa.

.

.

.

_Donde llegue a ser tan insensible, sin un alma….Despiértame, sálvame, llama mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad...Hazme real, tráeme a la vida…_

_Congelada por dentro, sin tus caricias, sin tu amor…_

_No me dejes morir ahí, debe haber algo más, tráeme a la vida…__** (1)**_

Todo este tiempo he estado viviendo sin tu amor, congelada, no me dejes morir, debe haber algo más, tráeme a la vida, no despertare hasta que digas mi nombre, sálvame, tráeme a la vida.

.

.

.

_─Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir con el tonto Shikamaru, me has salvado de mi soledad, no puedo dejarte ir asi simplemente, yo no soy nadie sin tu amor, no me dejes ahí, ¡coño! sálvame, Ino-estaba desesperado sabía bien que el mismo estaba en un estado de demencia, le estaba rogando a aquella chica y le miraba a los ojos casi con lágrimas. El demonio que poseía su alma se estaba muriendo sin ella._

Sabia el vacío que algun día él le dejo se iría.

.

.

.

─Somos los Akatsuki, pertenecientes a las diferentes naciones ninja, somos criminales por lo que tú ya debes de saber…-dijo el líder sin ningún tipo de delicadeza con frialdad en sus palabras, pero sabiendo que había varias intenciones tras aquellas palabras sucias.-Y a partir de ahora serás uno de nosotros, la sangre que corren en tus venas contienen Kekkei Genkkai- y ahora se dirigió a el resto del grupo-debemos partir rápidamente, los AMBUS de esta maldita aldea encontraran nuestro rastro.

Konan, se acercó a la otra chica y tímidamente le intento hablar:

─Hola ¿eres Ino Uchiha? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? , solíamos jugar juntas en el parque todos los domingos y éramos muy amigas-Ino se quedó incrédula, como que ella era una Uchiha, no daba crédito a lo que oía y segundo ,apenas recordaba a dos niñas jugando una rubia y otra peli azul , pero si , algo recordaba.

─Si , recuerdo que tú siempre te ibas antes que yo y que tenías una flor en el cabello , sí, Konan , me acuerdo de ti-y abrazo a su amiga desde hace ya tanto tiempo , tiempo que a veces era mejor no recordar.

Itachi la miro abriendo los ojos guardianes del Sharingan y sonrió arrogantemente.

─Perteneces a mi clan, y ya tienes dueño. ¿Qué más quieres?-las palabras de Itachi resonaron en su mente, se estaban comunicando por telepatía.

─Déjense de charlas partimos inmediatamente-la voz de Tobi fría y profunda sonaba en sus pensamientos.

Lentamente empezaron a caminar, dejando atrás Konoha….Nadie pronunciaba palabras hasta que a Pein, líder de la organización se le ocurrió una idea.

─Nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, y asi iremos más rápido, detecto un tipo de charkra y no es uno ordinario.- y en efecto, alguien les iba siguiendo.

Aceleraron el paso y de deshicieron en grupo de dos , Ino estaba empezando a asustarse , las manos le sudaban y algo dentro de ella estaba cambiando , en su interior algo le ardía y era como una llama que quería salir de su cuerpo , pero apenas podía mantener la respiración , cayó al suelo delicadamente , completamente asfixiada y desmayada.

Konan advirtió una serie de shurikens y kunais que iban la dirección hacia ellos, alguien los iba persiguiendo, y en efecto, eran jounins de Konoha, enviados por el Hokage, como una partida de búsqueda.

─Arte ninja: estilo de fuego. Jutsu de bola de fuego-Itachi ataco rápidamente a una velocidad sobrehumana y mientras los ninjas caían, fue a recoger a la joven que estaba tirada en el suelo inconscientemente mientras cargaba con ella. Sabía bien lo que le pasaba y aquello era usual en ella, pronto podría ejecutar bien los jutsus del clan , solo debía tarde tiempo a su cuerpo.

Eso dejo aturdidos a los jounins, pero no lo suficiente...

─Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan.-cruelmente los atrapo en una ilusión de la que no podían despertar jamás.-Vagareis desesperados durante las próximas 24 horas…-Y sus cuerpos se despedazaron al instante, hasta dejarlos completamente muertos. Sonrió para sí, diciendo que nadie podía con él y arrogantemente sus ojos del se dirigieron hacia Ino, admirando su belleza, intentando controlándose y repitiendo que ella era de su hermano Volvió a cargar con las chica que seguía inconsciente y le un sitio entre él. Sintiendo un aroma agradable y devolviéndole el buen humor.

─A partir de ahora iremos en grupos, intentad ocultad vuestro rastro, nos dividiremos hasta llegar a la base. Deidara y Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi y Kisame, Itachi e Ino, y Konan y yo, Los grupos serán asi y ahora divídanse.-Pein sonrió malévolamente y partieron.

La chica seguía en los brazos de su salvador y aun no lograba despertar, Itachi sabía que solo estaría en ese estado unas horas más y que debía reposar , debía dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbrará, y el sería el encargado de cuidarla, ya que él era un Uchiha, y nadie podía con él

Sentía cariño por ella ,un cariño de hermanos de sangre , algo que la obligaba a defenderla con su propia vida , solo para verla despertar de nuevo y lucir una hermosa sonrisa dirigida solo hacia él , cierto que él era un altanero y tambien un arrogante , pero la quería egoístamente para él , ella era como una niña pequeña que necesitaba la protección de él , por una vez en la vida , se dejaba querer por alguien… , pero , como siempre su hermano estaba por el medio. Sabía que ella no le pertenecía, pero la quería, la quería , y su corazón sufría sabiendo que no la iba a tener nunca….

Itachi fue cada vez más veloz, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y miro sus manos, sus uñas iban pintadas de purpura y llevaba un reluciente añillo, pero de pronto,… una shuriken le había dado y su pecho sangraba, trato de detener la pequeña hemorragia, pero no podía, el no conocía los jutsus medicinales que tantas veces había visto como curaban a las personas.

Debía hallar respuestas en su cabeza, debía indagar en sus propios pensamientos, debía encontrar una explicación, debía saber cómo la joven poseía un genjutsu que no tenía casi nadie: el Mangekyō Sharingan. Si ni siquiera su propio hermano lo poseía , puesto que había que sacrificar a una persona para obtenerlo.

¿Aquello iba en la sangre? No estaba seguro , pero sonrió para sus adentros y en ellos Sasuke e Ino aparecían burlándose de él , ignorándolos sonrió débilmente sin darse cuenta de que seguía sangrando.

Era tan difícil curar aquellas heridas , debía sanar su corazón antes de volver a amar. Para el reír era una forma de llorar.

.

.

Ya era por la mañana y el sol lucia en el cielo con cierto esplendor , se oían gritos de Naruto diciendo que llegaba tarde a la oficina mientras que Sakura intentaba calmarlo , mientras que en la casa de los Nara , un muchacho moreno , se desperezaba despacio , con ganas de jugar al Shogi con sus mejores amigos : el gran equipo 10.

Saludo a su madre y la encontró en la cocina tarareando una canción que decía: _¿Por qué no volviste a llamar? Creí que podría olvidarte sin más y aun a ratos ya ves…_

Su madre paro de cantar , y saludo dulcemente a Shikamaru , sirviéndole en desayuno , y eso dio que pensar al muchacho , algo debía preocupar a su madre para estar tan agradable con él.

_Bajo las palmeras luce solitario , y no estás tú… , ya no estás tú. __**(2)**_

Dejo a su madre cocinado y cantando y se levantó de la silla y se fue al jardín donde podría estar un rato a solas , él y sus pensamientos , ¿Por qué todo eso era tan problemático? Algo debía de pasar para que su madre estuviera asi de cariñosa…

Todo aquello le preocupaba , incluyendo el comportamiento extraño de Ino, todo eso era tan problemático…

Suspiro cansado y fue a dar una vuelta.

.

.

.

Ino despertó, incorporándose, en la cama en la que dormía, y se sorprendió al ver al sexy Uchiha tomándole la temperatura, ya que tenía algo de fiebre. Ino se sonrojo completamente intentando desviar la mirada.

─Buenos días , princesa dormilona-sonrió con una cara de embobado.

Ino se sorprendió y se rio , aquella risa era música para los oídos del moreno.

─¿Qué pasa? Me alegro de que me encuentres tan gracioso pot mañana.-decía mientras se pasaba las manos al cabello despistadamente y a la vez con preocupación…

Ino ojeo a habitación con curiosidad , tenía dos camas pegadas cada una a su respectiva pared , unas estanterías y varios armarios, pero no más.

Suspiro y sintió los parpados pesados , observo un estante y vio la túnica de los Akatsuki , aquello no había sido un sueño…

─Vístete rápido , nos esperan en la sala-dijo con voz fría , intentando mostrar indiferencia y salió dando un portazo consiguiendo estremecer a la joven Uchiha.

.

.

.

_─Sasuke , debes darte cuenta ,incluso si solo soy solo un obstáculo para ti...Siempre estaré ahí para ti...Incluso si tú me odias...Para eso son los hermanos mayores..._

_─Solo fingí ser el hermano mayor que tú querías…_

_─Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...y cuando tengas unos ojos cómos los míos, ven a por mí…_

_─Lo siento, Sasuke... no habrá próxima vez…_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**(1): Algunos versos de la canción de "Bring me to life" (Traéme a la vida) de Evancescente, estupenda canción.**

**(2): Varios versos de la canción de "Cadillac solitario" de Loquillo y Trogloditas, tambien muy buena canción.**

* * *

¡Hola amigos escritos y lectores de Fanfiction! Gracias por esperar la continuación de este fic, me hacen muy feliz vuestros comentarios y vuestros mensajes, y es que a esta criaturita de la naturaleza la animan, tengo un unicornio y dos delfines en mi bañera.(¿?)

Espero poner en el proximo capitulo el esperado y ansiado lemon sasuino (+18), espero ver sus queridas letra en un review. La trama ya se irá desarrollando y si tienen alguna idea déjenla en un querido review (^o^)

Todo por un mundo más SasuIno.

Pronto volaré al país de la imaginación, aunque antes debo actualizar otros fics que tengo pendientes.

Cuídense y ¿reviews please?

AliceyShun


End file.
